


A Gently Beating Heart

by Glossamyre



Series: Tomorrow is a new day [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Monster Slaying, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre
Summary: Rinde, a town with a secret, the Emperor of Nilfgaard has sent Eskel to ferret out a killer and put down a monster.  with Eskel is his new lover Captain Fainrael ard’Enthiel,  this trip becomes more however as he begins to understand just what Fainrael means to him and more importantly what he means to Fainrael.This is a one shot set during Ard Faeinn, a Geralt and Emhyr fanfiction , a promise to Starspren and Veno7913 who both expressed a desire for a oneshot with Eskel.





	A Gently Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This ones for the ones who really wanted to see Eskel and Fainrael... Veno, Starspren I hope you like it. And to everyone else who enjoyed Ard Faeinn and didn’t want it to end
> 
> You can thank My incomparable beta KatastropheKerz (I have a beta!!) and her husband who titled it, she did an awesome job cleaning this up.

A Gently Beating Heart

 

Chapter One

 

 

Eskel was certainly enjoying his morning. Scorpion clipped down the road at a good pace, still chewing on the mouthful of grass he’d taken up a minute ago when he'd slackened the reigns. His horse had taken full advantage of him losing his concentration and wandered over to the verge to graze. Eskel hadn’t minded, what had caught his attention was nothing dangerous and he let the wind ruffle his hair like a lovers caress.  Speaking of lovers he looked over to his left and saw Fainrael sitting astride a blinding white horse, immaculate in his unmarked polished chain mail armour, regal bearing - he stood out like a beacon.

He snorted, he was shining he thought. A burning light to attract all manner of idiots who decided that from his armour to his horse he was easy pickings. Eskel knew he wasn’t. He was a highly trained warrior who also had the skills of an assassin, not that he had told Fainrael that he knew he was an assassin. It was something that he had observed while with him. The way he moved when he wasn’t thinking about it, the way he spoke. It wasn’t obvious. He also knew that Fainrael was doing the blinding hero on purpose. He was trying to attract bandits and highwaymen because about half a mile behind them was a contingent of the 6th Division who had been dispatched to put down the growing bandit problem along this stretch of the road.

He was pretty sure that Fainrael was playing bait. If anyone attacked so be it, he could do with some light exercises. Two days in the saddle made him a bit itchy.

“If all goes well, we arrive in Rinde this afternoon.” said Fainrael to him, catching his eye. He looked into the deep green eyes that had almost captivated him from the moment he'd seen them. That and the man's ass, he had developed an absolute obsession for it. Probably because the stubborn half elf wouldn’t let him have it.

And damned if he was going to tell Geralt that, while Geralt was an all rounder when it came to sex, Eskel had always been the one to top. Always. It had been interesting when he and Fainrael had become lovers, he still didn’t know how he ended up on the bottom.

“Yeah, there’s a good tavern there. A bit run down, food is good and the brew mistress makes a good beer. The innkeep's okay letting non-humans stay there, charges more though.” He said, thinking about the town of Rinde and the small nondescript Tavern that he used in the past.

Fainrael looked at him frowning, “They will charge the same as everyone else or face Imperial sanctions.”

Oh boy, he thought. Even in the four years since the Empire had won the war and expanded the empire the locals still held the same regard for those who they considered lesser, it hadn’t changed, it would take years for it to do so.

“Welcome to the life of a scarred mutant witcher.” he said flippantly, just as a group of ragtag poorly armed individuals stepped out of the dense copse of trees just ahead of him. There were three of them in total. He heard the rustle of branches and the creak of ill-kept leather as a further seven came out from behind them. They were decently armed, but their weapons were rusty. The leader carried a rather ornate Tir Tochair blade, although the thing looked like it could do with a serious repair job and the gems were missing from the pommel. He sighed, such a pity when good steel was treated so badly.

“Well well boys, what’s we gots ‘ere?” said the ballsy leader, coming up to Eskel and standing in front of him. The prick spat on the ground before scorpion who just flicked his ears back and spat back. The gob of horse spit and cud landed with unerring accuracy right in the leader's face.

Eskel chuckled, as the man swore a blue streak and almost tore his shirt off trying to wipe spit and chewed grass from his smashed in face. “Hey Fainrael, I do believe that's an improvement. At least now we can see his skin tone from under the layer of filth he was wearing.”

“I do believe you're right Eskel, a very big improvement. A pity however it does nothing to improve his looks.”

The leader growled, “Thats it, me boys and me just wanted yer purses, now's we’s taking everything, and that includes the ‘orses, I knows a man who’ll turn yer beastie inta glue.”

He gave scorpion a blistering look and went to punch his horse, Eskel pulled his steel blade, faster than a man should be able to and levelled it at the mans throat.  

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” he said softly, feeling the shine in his eyes spark up. His amber gaze narrowed on the fool in front of him .

“Aww Regin, you idiot, its a ploughin’ freak! Look he’s gots two swords.” Said the leader, fear flickering in his eyes. The men stared to fidget, looking a bit sorry for themselves and Fainrael did nothing to draw their attention. He was watching Eskel with a half smile on his lips.

“Freak I am. Tell you what, I don’t have the time or the inclination to take you all on. You choose five of your best to fight me, all out and if you win you can have everything. Including the horse, you lose, which you will, then my friend here will do what he needs to do.”

That would give the men coming up the way time to get here, he thought.

Holding his sword away he swung down from the saddle, rolling his shoulders as he did, he tossed his reigns to Fainrael and looked at the leader, who had gone from fearful to slimy cunning.

“We gets ‘is stuff too.” he said and jerked his head to Fainrael. Fainrael moved his steed and Eskel's to the side of the road, taking them away from the fight that was about to happen.

“Fine.” Replied Eskel with a shrug. He took stock of what he had on him. A dagger up the sleeve, a grapeshot bomb and a swallow.  Not that he would need the bomb or potion. Not for barely trained idiots who didn’t have the knowledge to care for their weapons.

The leader called out to five big men. One was just fat with a spiked club, the others looked like meatheads that got about by their size. Easy, he thought.

He cracked his neck and swept his sword up. “Well?” he said “I haven’t got all day.”

“Jest jump ‘im!” one of the men egged on from the back.

The five did just that, rushing him as a group. Eskel moved, swinging low down and swept his blade just under the knees of the fat man. His honed blade slid through muscle, flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter. Blood sprayed everywhere and the man went down screaming, legless. 

Eskel took a sword that came down at his head. Poor move, he thought clinically as he engaged it with his own, holding the man off him while he flicked his wrist and his dagger shot out. He caught it and brought it up straight into the neck of the one pushing down on him. He barely felt it slice through flesh to sever the carotid. He saw the terror and fear in the bandits eyes as he ripped his dagger out. The man knew he was dead.  He threw his dagger at a third coming up to the side of him, not bothering to see if his dagger landed. He gripped the hand of the one still choking on his own blood, brought him to the side extending the man's grip so he was almost leaning on Eskel's shoulder.  

The fourth man ran into the extended blade. Eskel spun out of the way of the two men pushing the one still holding the sword into the one he’d just skewered. They both fell to the ground dead. The fifth piece of scum had stoped, jaw dropped as he stared at the carnage. It had happened in less than ten seconds.

Eskel heard the thundering of hooves and knew that the 6th Division had come, probably in response to the now deceased fat man's screams. He smiled coldly at the bandit in front of him. “You and me now.” he rasped, the scars on his face twisting his smile so that he looked terrifying. The man wet himself as he backed away. Eskel grimaced and stepped forward.  The man turned and ran. The other men stood milling about for a few seconds but some bright spark must have seen the oncoming Nilfgaardian mounted patrol.  

They all ran. Buggered if he was chasing them down. Eskel stood to the side as the horses and their riders galloped past, aiming for the fleeing bandits.  

He looked at Fainrael. “We done here or do we need to report to the patrol captain?”

“You knew?” Said Fainrael, a slight smile to the half elf’s lips.

“That you were playing bait? Course I did.” was Eskel's cheerful reply as he bent and yanked his dagger out of a bandits eye, wiping it on the mans filthy shirt. He put it back into its wrist sheath.

“I did wonder if you would pick up on it.” 

“Now you know.” Said Eskel as he walked up to Fainrael, sitting astride his white charger looking up at the man. Fainrael just gave him that slight smile that made him a little hot under the collar, he was done for, he thought.  Geralt was right.

Farinrael lent down and kissed him, “Well done witcher, you move like poetry in motion, graceful and fluid.”

The clip of hooves came back down the road and Eskel looked back to see a sergeant at arms and the patrol captain.

“Sir, we’ve killed or captured the bandits, and we’ll track the one who got away back to their hideout.” said the captain, who had saluted Fainrael.  

Fainrael nodded, “Well done captain, we will be on our way. I’ll send my report to the colonel _Gloir aen Ker’zaer._ ”

“Sir, _Gloir aen Ker’zaer._ ” He saluted and the two men went back the way they came.  

Eskel jumped back into Scorpion's saddle and took the reigns from Fainrael. “Your armour stands out like a wart on a witches nose.” he said.

“It's supposed to.”

Eskel sighed, and hoped they didn’t run into anymore idiots trying to commit suicide by Witcher.

 

Chapter 2

 

The little inn colloquially known as the Nekkers Claws wasn’t as run down as it had been 2 years ago, which was a blessing really. They could have stayed at a better place but it would be noticed if a witcher stayed somewhere else and he didn’t want to take a chance on his prey hearing about it.

The stable boy was dressed better too he noticed and while the young lad stared at him it wasn’t with fear or disgust but awe.

He grabbed his saddle bags and slung them over his shoulder, waiting for Fainrael to catch up.

Fainrael did with alacrity, flipping a gold floren to the the stable boy. 

“Be a good lad and give the two horses some oats.”

The boys noble fingers caught the coin midair and he glowed when he saw what he held. 

“Yes Sir.” he said bowing to the captain and scampering to do as he was asked.

Eskel led the way into the common room where even at this time of day, mid afternoon, there was a decent gathering of the local colour. Several whores plied their trade and a game of Gwent was going on in the room, with several spectators watching and betting over a turn of the card.

He walked up to the innkeep.

“You back again, what’ll it be?” Said the pot bellied old man with disdain in his eyes. “And remember freaks are charged more ere, that ain’t changed.”

“The witcher will be charged as anyone else and if you try it again master innkeep I will ensure the Empire is made aware of your proclivities and imparts a sanction.”

The innkeep looked bemused, “Say wha’?”

“You have to keep it simple Captain." said Eskel, and then turned back “He said if you don’t charge us like everyone else the town Marshall is going to be told you’re breaking the law.”

The man scowled. “See ere’ I charge what I wan and this is a reputable establishment and you freaks bring down the business.”

“Mate, I got no problem with it but the man behind me is an Imperial Captain of the Impera Brigade, the personal guard of the Emperor. If you want to piss him off it's your call, but this freak wants a room and the good captain will be in the room next door to me.”

The innkeep looked a little concerned, worrying his lip. “10 florens a night each room, 2 florens for the bath tub and you tip the girls who serve you.” the man said and then spat on the floor.

Eskel nodded and pulled out a pouch. “Here 60 for three nights.” he said and tossed it at the man. The man didn’t count it which surprised him, he always counted it. “Rachel, third floor next to each other.” he bellowed.

A young woman came up to them wiping her hands on her stained and filthy apron. Her tired eyes a little world weary as she grabbed a set of keys and said “Come wit me.”

She took them up several flights of stairs and let Eskel into his room, giving him the key as he passed her. She didn’t look at him. He slipped her a coin though and tossed his saddlebags on the reasonably decent bed. Nice room he thought, not too big, not too small. A dresser and a wash stand in the corner. A comfy chair by the window and an adjoining door he realised. Better and better. He didn’t have to chance being seen entering or leaving Fainrael's room. 

His keen ears picked up the conversation from the room next door.

“If’n you needs company good sir, I’m Rachel. I won’t charge you much.” Eskel shook his head. The girl had guts he thought, as he listened to the seductive purr in her voice.

“No girl, I have no need of the service you offer but I do want a wash.” Said Fainrael, politely and firmly to the woman.

“The tub is downstairs, just ask the innkeep.” she said dismissively, obviously put out at not getting Fainrael. Yep thought Eskel, he’s mine.

He heard the girl walk away and he rummaged around in his pack, finding the lock pick set he had in there. A handy trick Lambert had taught him one winter. He knelt down and inserted the picks, feeling his way through the lock and in less than a minute he heard the click.

He smirked. That was that he thought, standing up and opening the door.

“Surpr-“ he stopped and blinked greeted by the smooth muscular expanse of Fainrael's chest. Fainrael had removed his chain mail and undershirt and was looking at him while sitting on a large comfy chair, mostly naked, with just his leather pants on.  

Obviously not surprised. 

He had a small orb in his hands that made Eskel's medallion hum a little. He was rolling it back and forth in his hands.

“Should I be concerned that you can pick a lock quicker than it takes you strip off your clothes?” asked his half elven lover, uncrossing his legs as he stood up.

“I plead the right to stay silent.” was his flippant reply. 

“Shut the door Eskel.” Eskel shivered at the tone, dark heat and elegant desire.  And he couldn't help but comply.

He was so fucking lost.

“Now lets talk about your propensity to call yourself a freak.”

Eskel blinked, say what now? he thought. That wasn’t where he was hoping this was heading.

“I don’t like hearing you calling yourself a freak. You did it a total of three times today and numerous times in the last two days while travelling.”

“It's just a word.” he mumbled feeling a little flushed and unsure of what was going on.  

Was this an intervention?

“No its not. You mean it and you meant it when you said you’re nothing more than a scarred mutant. It stops here my love.”

Eskel just shrugged and saw displeasure light those green eyes. Shit, he thought. Fainrael was serious.

“I see.” was all the other man said. He placed the orb on the seat.  Walked up to Eskel and pushed him up against the closed door with a swift suddenness that had Eskel alarmed. Fainrael didn’t come on this strongly. He was firm and resolute, not backing down from his chosen course but this held more to it.

A strong hand anchored his head and he was looking into storm green eyes that held annoyance but also desire and sadness.

“I will have you see yourself as the treasure you are.” whispered the half elven captain who then caught his lips in a kiss that stormed its way into the very core of him.

Oh Fuck he thought.  Fainraels knee pushed between his closed thighs to grind against the part of him that had gone rock hard at the sight of Fainrael's naked chest and hadn’t died down.  Yeah at least his cock was true to form.

Fainrael broke the kiss “Undress, Eskel and get on the bed.”

An order he was more than happy to comply with. He hurried to do just that and in record time that was just a bit slower than his lock picking skill he was undressed and on the bed.

Fainrael had picked up the orb again and a muttered word had the runes on it glowing white.

“What's that?” He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

“It's a sound shield, has a radius of 7 meters so this bed is well and truly covered. You're very vocal love and the attitudes of the north are uncivilised. Best not to provoke the locals. His majesty gave it to me.”

Eskel went red in the face. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. He found it highly alarming that Geralt's lover, and if that wasn’t a surprise, would involve himself in his love life.

He said as much. Fainrael sat beside him, still half clothed.

“His majesty is merely trying to keep Geralt happy.”

“Huh, how do you figure that?”

“A friend of Geralts is no small matter and he wants to keep you near. Keeping you near keeps Geralt near and happy.”

That made sense. But an ugly thought reared it's head and even though he tried to shake it away, it wouldnt leave.

“Is that why you fuck me? I'm nothing more than a scarred old bastard. You doing this to keep me around for your boss?”

If the annoyance he had seen in Fainraels eyes before had been a shock, the depth of anger now was really alarming. He’d pissed his usually mild and calm lover off. Big time.

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Fainrael was silent and Eskel couldn't help the swallow of alarm that came when the silence lengthened and deepened.

Fainrael stood up from his seat next to him and Eskel felt fear flood him. Fear that Fainrael would walk out that door or order him out and not return.  

Why did he always ruin things? He thought wildly.

He pointedly refused to watch Fainrael leave. Knowing the other man would be doing just that, he looked at the wall as his mind raced through the last five minutes. He’d fucked up.

So bad this time.

He knew he should apologise but the words were stuck in his throat.

Geralt would pound him into the ground when he heard about this.

He knew it when Fainrael left. He felt the emptiness in his heart and he knew that the depth of emotion he had for the captain was no small thing.

It was bigger than he had thought.

He sighed, feeling the heat of shame burn through him.

Well he thought, better get his ass up and dressed. He had shifted to climb off the bed, sitting at the edge, when Fainrael walked back into the room, from his own. He had a bottle in his hand, one he immediately recognised from his saddlebags. The Sepremento that Geralt had given him with the instruction to enjoy it with Fainrael.

He blinked. Well that was unexpected and he felt the rush of relief.

“I didn’t say you could leave. I am angry and you're about to find out how angry but I’m not going to walk away from you just because you're scared of your feelings.”

He blinked, scared? Of his feelings? “I’m not,-“

“Yes you are, you're scared that I am going to see you as worthless. You're scared that I will walk away from it all because you're a freak. You see yourself as lesser and I believe it has something to do wth your scars.” Fainrael held out a candle. “Light that.” 

Eskel flicked an igni at the wick and it burst into light in a satisfactory shower of sparks.

He then watched bemused as Fainrael held the neck of the bottle near the flame, he was more than surprised to see the cork shift itself and then pop off. Fainrael sat down next to him, and Eskel, not usually so self conscious about being naked, tugged a blanket over his waist.

“Now that's a trick.” he said appreciative, filing away that useful bit of information. 

“Old army trick.” said Fainrael who then took a swig from the bottle. He passed it to Eskel.  “Hmmm, nice wine.” he said appreciatively.

“One of Geralt's.”

“The White Wolf knows what he’s doing.”

“Safe to say he employs those who know what they’re doing.” Muttered Eskel as he took his own swallow. He preferred hard spirit. But a nice wine was a welcome change. Fainrael preferred wine over a good hard pepper vodka.

“Did you know that scars in Nilfgaard are seen as a sign of honour in a man?”

As sentences go, it was a pretty big bombshell and it let him understand why Fainrael wasn’t disturbed by the scars he bore.

He gulped another swig of wine as he felt the heat rise up through him from a combination of feelings he was having difficulty processing. 

“A man with a tapestry of scars like yours in a profession such as the one that you have is considered to be a man worth his weight in gold. We see beyond the mark to what it took for you to receive it."

Eskel touched the jagged wound on his face. It was not a scar that he was proud of. It was not a scar received in a batltle with a monster or fighting some foe.

“Deidre.” he said roughly. “My surprise child. Didn’t expect her to attack me but she got the drop on me and left me with this. Don’t blame her though, she’d been through a lot. The curse of her birth left her with wounds that were too much for her and me rejecting her was the match that lit the fuel. Her belief that I was her destiny sustained her through some hellish times.”

“Did you kill her?”

“No, Takara took her away. Not sure where she is. I do know she's alive though. Takara said that she's in a place where they are able to look after her, ensure she doesn’t hurt anyone else. And can’t return.”

“So that's the story.” said Fainrael as he took the bottle off Eskel. He looked askance at the half empty thing and then shook his head.

“That's it. No battle for my life fighting a fiend or a vampire, just an angry girl I rejected. Would you call that honourable?”

“I would call the circumstances tragic. I don’t know all the details behind it but I can say that you're an honourable man. Her actions were dishonourable and a disservice to you. She is the one responsible for her own actions. Not you and yet you carry the weight of them when you shouldn’t. You carry the reminder of it on your face. You, Eskel, are a hero to many even if you refuse to see it. You are a witcher, from the renowned school of the wolf. The men around the barracks talk about you and Geralt all the time, grateful that you are there to aid them. They're alive because you are and they know it. You are not worthless. The mark you bear is not shameful. It is the cost you took for a spiteful child. Stop hating yourself for her actions and the actions of others and start seeing yourself as the human being who has accomplished so much in his life.”

He had refused to look at Fainrael as he spoke but he looked up at that, surprised.

“I-“ he cleared his throat, not sure of what to say. Then he made up his mind. He wanted what Fainrael offered. He wanted what the Captain was. The man was a chance and didn’t he deserve a chance? “I’m sorry.” he said

“For?”

"What I said before, about you fucking me because Emhyr told you to."

“Oh love, I’m still angry about that but you're more important than my anger. I'll take it out on you tonight.” Eskel couldn't help the shiver that ran through him at the dark purr in Fainrael's voice. The man had some smacking good ideas when it came to sex and the book had taught him a thing or two  (damn Geralt to hell and back for that incident with page 31) so  judging by the purr, whatever the Captain had planned he, was bound to enjoy it.

“First however, I think we will wash the road dust off and then enjoy dinner.”

“Aww come on, that ain’t fair! You got me naked before and now you're not doing anything about it?”

“Yes I am, I’m getting you dressed again.”

Eskel grumbled about it but stood up, letting the blanket go as he did and bending over to get his pants. The resounding slap on his ass was a big shock.

He blinked and then slowly stood back up.

As he turned to face Fainrael he wasn’t too sure what he was going to do or say. 

Fainrael just gave him a firm look, “That is the only warning I will give you. Refer to yourself as a freak, bastard, or mutant and I will tie you up and I will impress upon you how unhappy I am about the ill thought out words you say about yourself.”

“You're going to smack me?” He said incredulously, his hand going back to rub his stinging backside.

“Yes, like a misbehaving child.”  Fainrael actually pointed a finger at him “You are mine and I will have you love yourself as I love you.”

Eskel blinked again. Fainrael loved him? Why? He was way beyond shocked now.

“You will have to work out why I love you for yourself because it is everything I see in you that makes me love you.  Now get dressed.”

It was in an almost mindless haze that he dressed himself and followed Fainrael out the room. It seemed he had a lot to think about and he just couldn’t see it.

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Eskel paused while looking at the reports that Emhyr var Emreis’ spies had gathered. That was odd, he thought, as he reread the paragraph.

Subject: female aged 25, deceased. 

Tortured to death. Death was removal of the heart.

He picked up the other report and read the same thing. Now wasn’t that interesting, he thought as he sat back. 

Fainrael placed a tankard next to him and he realised the lateness of the hour as he did.

“I’ve looked at the reports. The coroners reports do not match the latest victim who was attended to by the Blades. Other than the manner of death, he doesn’t mention the formaldehyde, the salamander egg or the torture.  

"You think Geralt is right? It could be this Hubert Rejk?”

“Looks like it.”

“So a katakan and a serial killer? The report says nothing about feeding so is he feeding on the victims or just torturing them?”

“That’s a new one and what I’m finding interesting. Katakan's feed on human blood. They don’t have to but they like it. The manner of their death's indicate removal of heart.” said Eskel, then he paused coming to a conclusion. “There’s not really much for you to investigate. This is all neatly wrapped up in a bow for you.”

“I know, that was the excuse. His Majesty knew you were needed here and thought you might like the company. We spoke about it that night.”

Eskel blinked. “He sent you on false pretences?”

Fainrael smiled. “He’s like that, arranges things the way he knows would make those closest to him happier. I was ordered to assist you and to keep you out of trouble. I am certainly happy with this chance to be able to be with you and watch you work.”

That really didn’t marry with the image he had of Emhyr var Emreis. The man was a dictating bastard to all around him but a very few. This was the man that his best friend was falling for. So maybe he had the man all wrong. Not to mention the budding friendship with Takara, he couldn’t forget that.

“Alright, so we scope out the hospital next and then the good doctors residence.”

Eskel stood up from the desk in the NIlfgaardian Barracks they were currently in and went to move but Fainrael blocked him.

“Not so fast love.” he murmured. “It's late, and unlike you I do need my rest.” He tapped a finger against Eskel's lips. “And I have plans that involve you.”

Eskel who was the consummate professional had never deviated from the path once he was on the hunt. This time however, he knew he would follow Fainrael back to the Inn. Forget the hunt.

“Do they involve me getting naked?” he rasped at Fainrael. Fainrael just gave him a small secretive smile.

“Why yes they do, how did you know?” Those nimble fingers moved down his throat as he spoke, moving his lithe and muscular body close to Eskel's more robust one.  

“Oh I just extrapolated the information from what I know about you.” he replied, gripping his lovers waist as he did. Fainrael, whose height matched his own, leaned across the small gap that seperated them and kissed him. Soundly.

The elf knew how to kiss he thought as their tongues tangled with each other’s and his desire started to rise. He was the one who deepened the kiss and took it further, trying to push Fainrael onto the desk. But the strong whipcord body resisted him and he growled a little at being denied.

Fainrael pulled back. “Now now, behave.” he was ordered.  

His lover then left, turning back to look at him once, the heat and lust an echo of his own and Eskel couldnt help but follow.

 

They made it back to the inn. The streets were not empty. The guard was out and the revellers were enjoying the night. The common room was filled with the rowdy and the ill kept. He paused when he saw it. Maybe here hadn’t been such a good choice, he thought. Fainrael was used to a level of comfort that he didn’t factor into his plans. There were other places in Rinde that would be more his style. He looked at the captain and saw him watching the crowd a little fascinated by what he was seeing. Groups of men sat chatting and laughing, women talked with one another, all drinking. There was one lone man watching the bard in the corner and she had quite the following, he thought, as she strummed up another tune. There was drink aplenty and the usual stench of unwashed peasantry.

She launched into a bawdry tune, something about the look of Hemmelfart's cock being in direct proportion to the worm who turns the earth. At least the worm was useful. He snorted at the song and even Fainrael grinned. He was going to remember that one and sing in a full voice in Hierarch's Square. Just maybe not when Takara was around, he thought with a grimace. They moved over to the staircase that lead up taking the steps two at a time. It seemed a little like he was over eager but he really wanted to have Fainrael.

The third floor held 6 rooms and he heard the grunts and groans from a few telling him that the whores were plying their trade. The others had a snoring bear and whispering lunatic who was probably hopped up on fisstech.

He paused at his rooms and winked at Fainrael. “See you in the morning Captain.”

“Witcher.” said Fainrael back as he moved past him. His hand however slid over Eskel's ass as he did and Eskel felt his cock predicatably respond.

“10 minutes.” breathed Fainrael, knowing that he would hear.

He walked into his room and immediatly stripped his armour off, leaving only his undershirt and his leather pants, which he sniffed. Yeah it was okay, he’d enquire about laundry services tomorrow he thought. His boots hit the floor. He stretched out his spine, limbering up some of his muscles as he did.

He had no idea what Fainrael had planned but it often involved a contortion act, thanks to Geralt, he thought sourly.

As he waited the minutes ticked slowly down and he thought of the phrase, a watched pot never boils and snorted. How true, he thought.

Just as the ten minutes were up, the screams of terror started. How fucking typical he thought. 

 

Chapter 5

 

He didn’t pause as the screams were followed by the sounds of breaking wood and the screech of a pissed off monster.  

He threw his leather jerkin on and buckled the centre buckle not caring about the rest, grabbed his witcher belt and threw it on, just as Fainrael burst into the room tugging his pants on, grim faced.  

“I need you to find me the bombs and potions I showed you.” he said as he finished clipping his belt into place.

“You know what it is?”

“I’m pretty sure it was the Katakan, sounded like it.” He grabbed his sword and decided to leave his boots off for now.

He heard steps thunder down the passage at a run. Someone wanted him. “Witcher, please we need your help!” screamed a girl, banging on his door. He threw it open.

“Tell the innkeep, the payment is the 60 gold I just payed, as well as all food and drink as long as I and my companion are here.” He rapped at her with a grin he knew would twist his face a bit.

She was white and shaking but she nodded “Yes Sir, anything.”

He took off down the way jumping down the stairs from landing to landing. He saw the Katakan in the back of the room caught between a sturdy brick wall and being held back by about 10 foolhardy and brave patrons with chairs and swords. They were shrieking at it, tossing what ever they could. In it's arms was the bard, unconscious from the way she was slumped. The creature had dug it's claw into her throat and was holding her to it with one arm. But funnily enough not trying to kill the other patrons.

He walked into the room and the patrons who were hiding in corners took advantage of the pause his presence caused to run out the door. 

“Let the girl go.” he said as he swung his blade about, loosening his wrist. The katakan snarled and tightened it's grip.

“Rejk, let her go.” he ordered again. He didn’t think he had ever seen any expressions on a katakan's face much beyond rage and pain. He could now add shock and surprise to the list.

“How?” Rumbled the creature, shifting on it's claws, it's bat like face scrunched up. It's massive ears twisting and turning to the sounds of booted footsteps running from several directions over cobblestones.

“Fuck me, it speaks?” One horrified man said stepping back. His sword loose in his grasp. He felt like saying the exact same thing.

“I’m a witcher, it's my job to know and if I don’t it's my job to find out. So let the girl go. You have nowhere to go and the Empire knows who you are, what you are and it's reach is long.”

It growled at him and hissed, hunkered it's bulk down a little and flared it's wings in a threatening display. The girl was starting to go blue around the mouth, the creature's grip on her throat had tightened.

“Alright, let talk. You obviously target young woman who are either mages or who disparage the Church of the Eternal Fire. You don’t feed, you torture them to death. Why are you worshiping a faith that wants nothing more then the destruction of your kind?”

“You wouldn't understand.” It's voice sounded like gravel ground over bone. Goosebumps ran up and down his spine. He’d heard them scream and screech, howl and roar but he had no idea they could articulate in this form. This was going in the bestiary.

“You're damn fucking right I don’t, they hate us.”

“The fire gives warmth and light to the heart. This is a dark world and the Eternal Fire brings much needed comfort. The only thing that stands in the Fire's way is the beasts in human flesh. The witches and foul sorcerers. I may be anathema to the church but I can help them by getting rid of what is evil in this world to atone for what I am. "

“You're mad, zealot” was all he said. He felt Fainrael come up behind him and start clipping several bombs and potions onto the belt.

“It appears we will be fighting witcher. I’m not done here.” hissed the thing. “Would you like to put your boots on?”

“Considerate of you, but it's not the first time I’ve taken on the filth of this word in a state of disarray.” 

The katakan tossed the girl to the side and Eskel brought his sword up. He was peripherally aware of the men who had stayed dropping tools and bolting.  

“Get the girl and tell the guards to stay out of this.” he ordered Fainrael who was still standing behind him. He rapped out an order at the NIlfgaardian patrol who were trying to enter through the press of men.

“Be careful and fight with glory.” he heard the man whisper and his presence disappeared.

He had every intention of doing so. His goal was getting Fainrael to say I love you again. He really wanted to know why the man loved him.

He felt along the belt and felt the familiar potion of a superior black blood. He unclipped it and tossed it back, the burn of the poisonous brew doing it's job as it turned his blood to acid.  

The katakan shrieked at him and he threw a quen around him just as it blurred into motion, coming at him claws raised. His shield held as it tore into it viciously and he tossed an aard knocking it back and away from the girl, giving Fainrael the opening he needed. With that concern out of the way, he gave it his complete focus.

He moved his blade in a silver arc of purple light as the runes activated and he began that deadly dance that had made up almost the entirely of his existence. He kept up with the thing, his sword and it's claws striking together time and time again. Sparks flying as they came together.

Watch the feet, he reminded himself as it moved it's feet to claw the crap out of him while engaging his sword with it's other, longer set of claws.

Aard, quen, igni. He cycled through the signs knocking it back, burning it and protecting himself from claws and thrown furniture.

He was dimly aware that he had stepped in a broken crock. He felt the ache of sliced flesh in his foot but paid it no mind other than to realise he wasn’t using the most powerful element he had. He dragged his sword over his other hand, letting the blood flow down the length of the blade. It gleamed black with hints of red.  

As Rejk hissed at him he flicked the blood in the Katakan's face. The superior element of black blood blinded it and coated it's tongue. As it stumbled about, he unclipped a Devil's puffball tossing at the creatures feet. Oh how it howled. As it reeled back from the poison, he managed to get in and thrust his sword into it's abdomen. He’d been trying for it's heart but it’d somehow managed to twist at the last possible moment.

He swore and it backhanded him with one arm, it's claws just glancing over his stomach. He felt the skin part but the wound was superficial, the pain no more than an afterthought. 

The backhand however picked him up off his feet and tossed him through the window. Smashing through the lead lined glass was a surprise. It was a surprise to the gathered guards and milling crowd as well.

But in the 40 minutes he’d been battling that thing Fainrael had taken control and a ring of torches held by grim faced guards surrounded the inn.

The katakan leapt through the broken window, coming in to kill him, enraged by the pain and the damage done to it by the Witcher.

Eskel rolled and the claws struck where his heart would have been.

“Aenye” he heard Fainrael yell almost instantly followed by the sound of about a dozen crossbows released. He stayed down as the whistle of bolts came over his head and the thud thud thud as most connected.

If Rejk was pissed before, it was nothing now with a dozen wooden and steel bolts in him. It threw it's chest out and screamed in rage, knocking back several men at arms.

“Silver you idiots.” he muttered, thinking he and Fainrael were going to have a talk about what took out the monsters he fought.

 He rolled to his feet and saw Rejk brush out the bolts. It picked up a water filled rain barrel and threw it, water and all at him. Eskel threw up a Quen and it shattered against his powerful shield. He needed to keep it out of the crowd, he thought and he needed to keep it grounded.  

It hit his shields once, twice and then they broke. His sword hand was hit hard and he dropped his sword from the suddenly nerveless hand. He felt the claws grip around his neck lifting him off the ground. He held on with one hand, the other scrabbled over the belt feeling for vampire oil. There. 

“Hemmelfart's nothing more than piss and wind!” he heard Fainrael yell.

Oh he was going to kill him himself he swore as Rejk snarled and looked over at the captain.

“Yeah, the fires weak and doesn’t warm!” yelled a Redanian voice.

"Piss weak and cold as ice!” came another voice, trembling with a bit of fear. Rejk howled in anger, then unexpectedly dropped him. He’d just unclipped the oil, had intended to smash it in to the vampires face but hell, he had to act fast now.

He moved, grabbed his dropped blade and poured the oil over it in one move.

“May the eternal fire burn out!” Fainrael’s voice again, “And the great Sun warm your heart!” 

Rejk turned back to Fainrael taking a few steps towards him. He felt his blood run cold. It was distracted, he thought and came in fast and low. A move he would often use with Takara. It was very effective with this type of monster. His sword pierced it's side and he twisted the blade up, feeling the honed blade forged in the fires of Mahakam slide through muscle, sinew and bone. He was so close, he thought, looking into the enraged red eyes of the katakan and with a grunt he angled the sword with his body weight thrown behind him. The blade slid through the bone casing and pierced the heart.

“That's from Geralt and may you burn in the Eternal Fire's damnation. It’s days are numbered.” he snarled as the creature gurgled, and recognition flared in its eyes, for just a second before they dimmed.

It was over.

He pulled back, letting Rejk slide off the blade and thud to the ground.

He breathed in deep, letting the fight bleed away and the tension ease.

He turned and faced the crowd of citizens and guards. He heard the mutters and then someone called “The Witcher’s hur’ someone ge’ the ‘ealer!” 

That was new, he thought as Fainrael walked up to him. “What do we do with that?” he said pointing to the corpse

“I need to strip it of it's reagents and then we burn it. I thought I told you to stay out of it?” he said, looking at Fainrael who was looking at the wounds he had received.

“You needed a distraction.” Fainrael said as he gently reached out to the wound on Eskel's stomach but he caught the hand before it could reach him.  

“As much as I like your hands on me.” he rasped. “Now is not a good time. My blood will burn you.”

 "What do you need?" 

"A golden oriole will cleanse my blood, water will dilute the rest that's been splattered behind."

Fainrael pursed his lips.

"Corporal, ensure the people are kept back. A doctor is on his way. Find a place for the witcher to sit and cover that thing.”

Fainrael went into the inn and Eskel couldn't help but think he was a lucky man.

“Sir, do you need assistance to the bench?” he looked back askance at the very thought to see a young Nilfgaardian soldier offering his arm to him.

“No.” was all he said as he walked over to a bench near him.  Don’t limp, he ordered himself as the pain in his feet started to register a bit louder now. The adrenaline of the fight was starting to wind down. He sat and watched the crowd, his ears picking up the excited chatter among the watchers.

“Never saw the like.” one said, eyes wide and horrified.

“The beast would have taken off with our children!” cried a mother as she clutched a child to her. What the fuck was that kid doing out of bed? he thought, shaking his head at the crowd of onlookers

“He would have come for them in the night!” 

“Thank the gods the witcher was ere’!"

He looked up at that, his eyes meeting the old man who had said that. The man nodded his head to him, acknowledging him. He hesitated, then nodded back, the way the old man moved, he was younger than he appeared and he would put money on it that he was one of the Emperor's spies.

Never mind the children, he thought ruefully. It was sinners against the church that had more to worry about.

“Yes.” claimed another voice. “He came as soon as he could.” 

“Barely armoured.” called another.

“Takes real courage to go aginst a thing like that.”

“The fire got it wrong. They’ve alway elp fer a price.”

“Cheers for the witcher!” someone yelled and a resounding cheer went up. He blushed and sunk into himself as he did.

A potion was thrust towards him and he took it without looking up, knowing it to be Fainrael. He downed the contents, working his throat to try and get rid of the cloying taste of hay and dirt.

“You're a hero.”

He snorted. “I do this on a fairly regular basis, its nothing.”

“How often have you done it in view of the ones who’s lives you're saving?”

He was silent, stumped for a reply.

“Not often I’d wager. When you work in the dark people can’t see what you do. Now they understand.”

He saw the truth in Fainrael's words. Witcher's always work where others couldn't see them.

“Let me through you fools.” a woman’s voice echoed over the small square and people suddenly started shoving to get out of her way.

“And you lot, take your kids home. What the heck do you think you're doing pulling them out on a cold night like this?”

“But Miss-“ someone whined.

“Don’t but Miss me. All of you disperse and let the guard do their work. They can’t when you're all milling about making a nuisance of yourselves. Come back and gawk in the morning.”

There were grumbles and mutters but people were starting to break apart and leave.

A red haired woman, probably in her mid 20s stood there with her hands on her hips. She was dressed in white tights upper breeches and a long doublet, in browns and golds with a white undershirt, carrying a satchel. She pointed at a guard. “You there, bring me a bucket of fresh water.”

“Whoever she is, I’d recruit her for Nilfgaard.” Eskel said to Fainrael as she walked over to them and smiled when she looked at him. Her eyes flicking between his medallion and his scars. He frowned. That was a smile that told him she knew him but he was pretty certain he hadn’t met her before.

“I’m Shani, a healer here in Rinde and you must be the Witcher Eskel. Geralt spoke of you fondly.” 

Eskel blinked, well hell he thought. This must be the little red headed surgeon that Geralt had the affair with.

“I am. Both Geralt and Dandelion speak very fondly of you too.”

“Sorry I took so long, they couldn’t find the head surgeon who was supposed to be on call tonight.”

“Hubert Rejk?”

“Thats him. When I get my hands on him I'm going to use his guts for garters.” she muttered as she crouched down in front of him.

Eskel paused. He knew the girl had a good head on her shoulders. By all accounts she had seen some pretty nasty shit go down.

He nodded at the covered Katakan “You're gonna need another healer.” was all he said.

“Mothering hell!” she replied as she looked over to the Katakan. It's clawed hand visible from under the canvas sheet “I knew he was too good to be true when I met him. Vampire?”

"Yes."

"I knew that bullshit he spun about formaldehyde was a lie, but he was a good surgeon and he preferred the work as a coroner so it was a win win.” as she was speaking she opened up her satchel and started pulling out a bottle of antiseptic and clean rags.

“Have you taken a golden oriole?” She asked, looking up at him,

He nodded just as the bucket was delivered. She then ordered the poor man to rustle up a pair of slippers.

“Good, I’ll clean your feet and then bandage them. Then you can move to my rooms. It's closer than the hospital.

“He can be carried if that's easier.” Eskel glared at Fainrael. Carried his ass, he thought sourly. Like hell.

“Ahhh but a witcher's pride won’t let them be carried for anything less than an amputated limb.“ She teased.  

Fainrael snorted and shook his head, “If that isn’t the truth.”

Shani made quick work of the injuries to his feet, washing them, pulling out several chunks of pottery and then bandaging them. He hissed when she tightened them.

“Oh stop it.” she said not ungently as she slid the slippers on.  Now on your feet Witcher. If you won’t be carried, you’ll have to walk. Follow me.”

Fainrael was handing things over to a guard captain who had finally arrived. Eskel had a feeling that the man's tardiness would be commented on to the powers that be. It had been almost an hour since the entire thing had gone down. The man should have been here a good 50 minutes ago.

With that the two of them followed where the little healer led.  

 

Chapter 6

 

Eskel dozed in the healer's rooms, one ear open to the conversation form Fainrael and Shani, while he let the woman stitch the nastiest of the wounds he received. A claw had sliced him in the hip. He decided he was going to go see that grandmaster armourer Geralt patronised in Toussaint. He’d made an absolute packet the last few weeks working for Nilfgaard. No wonder Geralt hadn’t wanted to leave Novigrad. 

Shani was patiently answering Fainrael's questions about why she was doing it this way and why she wasn’t doing it that way. She was quite informed about how a witcher responded to treatments and how they healed.

Geralt must have taught her, he realised.

“Captain, a witcher is so much hardier than a human or an elf. The fever you're worrying about either won’t elevate or if it does he’ll burn it out in several hours.”

“He won’t get sick? Like Geralt did?”

Eskel opened his eyes to see Shani frown.

“Fainrael that was extenuating circumstances.” he said “So no, I won’t get sick like that.”

“What happened?” She said still frowning.

“Spontaneous Mutation Sickness, it's rare in the field but it smacked Geralt hard. He’s still recovering, and nothing happened that would start that chain reaction triggering in my body.”

“There, straight from the witcher's mouth. Witcher’s aren’t just brutes with silver swords. At least the school of the wolf isn’t. They’re very well educated and they have a lot of knowledge about themselves. Don’t worry too much Captain. Although it's nice to see someone worry about them. They're often too alone in the world.” She finished the stitches and cleaned the area, padding it, then pasted something around the pad he frowned at the smell. It didn’t smell nice at all.

“That is becoming apparent.” said Fainrael, watching her with interest. She picked up a piece of cloth and put it over the wound and pressed the edges over the sticky stuff. It sealed. Well would you look at that he thought, as he poked at it. She slapped his hand away. He winced, she had a hard slap he thought. He rolled over on to his back and sat up.

“Bandages were hard to come by on the front lines in Kaedwen, so I perfected this glue and cover method as a way to preserve the bandages as it only covers what's needed, not the entire span of your pelvis.”

“That is brilliant. You must write down your method.”

“I have. Most of the other surgeons in Oxenfurt scoffed at it but I like to use it. The dressing will stay on for three days, then rub a little oil into the edges and the dressing can be removed. As a witcher, you’ll be healed by then.”

“This has many possibilities in many areas, even I can see that. Give me the write up then. I’ll see that it goes to the right people.” offered Fainrael to Shani. She blinked and smiled at him blushing a little, then nodded

“Thanks Shani.” Eskel rasped. 

“Your feet will take about that long to heal as well. Stay off them as much as humanly possible. An impossibility for you, I’m sure.”

“I'll make sure he stays off them.” Fainrael said, a certain gleam in his eyes. “Even if I have to tie him to the bed.”

Shani snorted. “Use chains. Ropes are useless with witcher's.”

They both stared at her and she coloured a little and cleared her throat. “Ah, so I’ve been told.” she mumbled, turning her attention to cleaning up the basin and bloodied rags. 

Been told his ass, he thought with amusement. That was more ammunition to get back at Geralt though.

He looked about her work room. She obviously brought her work home, he mused as he gazed at the hanging herbs and the reagents in the shelves on the wall. Not to mention the books.  

He knew he was in the hands of an excellent surgeon. Oh, he thought, his eyes spying a very rare herb hanging up in the rack. He often found the leaves for sale in specialist herbalist's but the berries which were toxic to humans were hard to get hold of. They had a rather interesting reaction with Witcher’s.

“That's Clerbine isn’t it?” He asked as she rearranged the bottles she had pulled out to treat him. He saw her head tilt up to look at it.

"Yes."

“Can I purchase the berries off you? It's for a witcher brew.” 

“No, you can have them. They’re useless to me.” she said as she reached up and unhooked the bunch of green fern like leaved and small black berries. She pulled them off and placed them into a piece of wax paper, folding it and then tying it up with string. She handed him the package with a smile. 

He perked up at that. “Thank you.”

“Well then, I’ve done all I can. You're more than welcome to sleep here, until the morning.”

“No, I’ve arranged other accommodations, but I thank you for the offer.” Fainrael interrupted.

“Good, then I'll leave you to dress.” 

“Tell me how much your services are?”

She hesitated, Fainrael looked at her expectantly. 

“He’s Geralt's friend.” she started.

“And he’s been hurt while under the contract of the Empire. The Empire is paying, not him.”

“Oh, well, 10 florens?” She sounded unsure and Eskel got the pleasure of seeing Fainrael look at her non-plussed. The look said really girl? He pulled out a punch and handed her a golden sun, she blinked at it. 

“Oh thats too -“

“Accept it girl, on behalf of the Empire, and if you ever need work, I’m happy to vouch for your skills. The Empire needs forward thinkers and you are someone who thinks proactively.”

She blushed even more. “Ah thank you Captain ard’Enthiel.” Her hand closed over the coin and she nodded her head as she left the room.

“Well then witcher. I have found accomodation at the cock and the crown. Our belongings are being moved there by the NIlfgaardian soldiers.”

He couldn’t help it, he sniggered.

Fainrael shook his head “Really witcher? Its a patriotic name.”

He laughed outloud envisaging Radovid on all the propaganda posters. “I know, Redania’s former king was pretty much a huge dick wearing a crown on his shiny bald head.”

Fainrael sighed. “There’s no hope for you, is there?” he picked up the slippers and gently slid them on to Eskel's bandaged feet, gently caressing his toes as he did.

“None whatsoever, you had better redeem me.” Fainrael stood up and came over to him, one hand pressed against the wall next to his shoulder as he came in close to him.

“If I spend the rest of my life redeeming you then I would consider it a life well spent.” Murmured Fainrael, he then kissed Eskel passionately.

It was quick, but held all the fire a man could hope for in a lover.

“Now let's go.” Fainrael ordered and he was soon up and wincing at the pain in his feet. He hobbled to the door and Shani stood in the foyer. She said her goodbye and said she would be along to check the wound the day after tomorrow. Fainrael told her where to find them and they left.

He scowled deeply when he saw the box cart and donkey waiting for him.

“No.” he said

“Get in the cart Eskel.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Eskel, if you don’t get into the cart I am not going to be happy.”

“So, be unhappy.”

“And I won’t touch you until we get back to Novigrad. Considering we’ll be here until your wounds heal that's five days away. Most of it you will be in bed.”

He hesitated. He could go five days without sex, he thought, but the look in Fainrael's eyes brought him up short.

“Bloody hell, you bastard.” he muttered without any heat, then sat in the cart. Pouting.

“Thank you.” he heard the relief in Fainrael's voice as he led the donkey down the way.

Caring for someone was hard work he thought. Usually it was just him and his horse he had to worry about but now he had to worry about someone else. He contemplated everything that had happened. Yeah he thought, it was worth it.

“You tying me to the bed?” 

“Do I have to or will you do as the good surgeon instructed?"

“You know I'll heal in no time right?”

"I now see why Master Lanfare was growling about witchers every other hour.” Fainrael said conversationally.

Hey thats wasn’t fair he thought. He was nowhere near as bad as Geralt, and he said as much.

“You two argue with anyone and everyone who cares about you.”

“What, you think Geralt argues with the Emperor?”

“I’m sure he’s tried. That would have been as well received as a bad report from the front lines.”

Eskel chuckled. He was planning on getting back at Geralt for page 31. He flicked the packet tucked into his armour. Seibet was perfect for revenge, he thought.

They stopped before a large well kept inn. It was a class several times above the Nekkers Claws, he thought. Yeah that had been a bad choice. Although if he hadn’t been there then he’d be in the middle of a hunt right now.

He slid off the box cart and hid the wince. He also hid the need to limp. There were several guards at the entrance and the inn was in trade, even though it was about 1 bell in the morning. The clientele were more up market and enjoying the bard in the corner. The bard was good he decided.

The proprietor was waiting for them and gave a slight bow to Fainrael. “Good evening Captain.”

“Innkeep, has everything been delivered?" 

“Yes Sir, your belongings are in the Emerald room, and the horses in the stables. I did inform your man who took the reservation of the room that we only had one room available. He did say it wouldn’t matter, to make up a pallet.”

“It doesn’t matter.” replied Fainrael as he walked by the sweating man.

“I had the pallet made up for the mu- Witcher in the stables.”

Eskel gave the man a look. It made the innkeep step back, but Fainrael's reaction was the one that the man had to worry about. The look the half-elven captain of Emhyr’s personal guard levelled at the man would have done the Emperor proud. The innkeep went white and swallowed.

“You want to put the injured man who just single handedly fought the vampire whose been terrorising the young women of the town in the damn stables!” He said it loud and stridently, his voice carrying beyond the inn itself and silence descended across the common room as everyone turned to watch.

“Well that is, he’s a non-human mutant the-“ the man dabbed at his forehead with a rag, realising he had fucked up, badly.

Fainrael took a step forward, towering over the brown haired man. “You will never use that word again. The man was injured in the line of duty for the Empire. He saved the woman the vampire had targeted and he fought to ensure this town's safety. This prejudice is unacceptable in the Empire, and this is the only warning you will ever receive. If any complaints come through the judiciary about racism from this inn then there will be a fine, and don’t think it's a light fine either innkeep. It's not. The empire does not tolerate the prejudice you Nordling's have against non-humans. See that it doesn’t occur again. Now have us shown to the Emerald room and send up something to eat.”

Eskel was staring at Fainrael a little shocked. He knew that Fainrael was the younger son of a high ranking nobleman. An officer in the Imperial Army and while he had seen the man in action as a Captain he hadn’t seen the noble beneath the warrior. All that aristocratic anger had been on his behalf.

A young woman, dressed neatly, curtsied to Fainrael and said she would show him the way.

He followed behind the seething man. Well now that Fainrael was in a bad mood his night was going to be - interesting.

 

The room was huge, easily taking up half the floor. It had a screened four poster bed, a dining table and chairs, a lounge area and a bath tub in front of the large fireplace. As rooms went it was comfortable. And expensive.

As the door shut behind their servant, who promised to bring up dinner Eskel watched as Fainrael walked over to his saddle bags and took out that orb then activated it. As he tossed it to the porcelain wash bowl he looked over at Eskel who had just sat in one of the large chairs. 

“Is that the reaction you get in most places?” He was asked, heat in his voice. Not the heat that Eskel liked to hear either.

“Pretty much, although it was tamer than usual.” He replied as he put his feet up on the small table in front of him.

“Is it any wonder you see yourself as a beast when people treat you as such.” he heard Fainrael mutter to himself, probably forgetting that Eskel could hear him.

“Witcher’s don’t help the myth by acting all emotionless.” he shrugged, watching as Fainrael started removing his chainmail armour.

Fainrael cocked his head to look at him, pausing in undoing his undershirt “Why?”

“I don’t open up to those who I don’t know.”

“You opened up to me.” 

Ha, thought Eskel. Walked in to that one. He gave the man a lecherous smile “I wanted your ass. Still do but you're playing hard to get.”

Fainrael just raised an eyebrow and gave him that arch look that he was so fond of. “You can have my ass.” 

Eskel perked up, suddenly catching the scent of success and victory. He lifted his feet off the table and sat up.

Fainrael gave him a look. “When you’ve met certain conditions that is.”

He sighed. How did he know that that was going to be said? He flopped back into his chair. 

A knock on the door heralded dinner, and the traditional Redanian repast of soup and bread was delivered. By the smell of it, it had been watered down. They left a bottle of Mettina Rose with it so plus for them. The girl made the table ready and set their dinner. She smiled at Eskel and bobbed where she stood. Then it hit him, she’d curtsied, to him.

“My sister works at the Claw Master witcher. Thank you, you saved them.”

“Ahh, you're welcome.” he replied a little gruffly, but she just gave him a shy smiled, bobbed again then left. 

He stood up but Fainrael tisked. "Change out of that armour before you eat” he was ordered. He didn’t argue seeing the wisdom in it. The armour was a little on the nose. He stripped off the jerkin and the pants and gave himself a quick wipe over with the water near the wash basin. He wasn’t going to pour it into the basin, just his luck that orb would break.

When he was done, Fainrael had poured the wine and was waiting for him. He sat down on the corner and picked up the spoon, gods he was hungry.

Yes the soup was watered down. They ate silently, both hungry after their ordeal. Him almost ravenous as his body kicked into gear to heal him. He was going to raid his trail rations shortly. When they were done, he sat sipping the wine and contemplated gong for a white gull, but Fainrael couldn't drink it much so there wasn’t much fun in drinking it himself.

“Tell me Eskel, why are you with me?”

Eskel was silent for a few minutes. Not that he needed to think he just wanted to get this right. “You're dedicated, loyal and kind. You ride your men hard but you're fair. I like spending time with you. You ask good questions, you answer mine. You don’t treat me like shit and well, you seem to like me.”

“And what do I see in you?”

“I don’t really quite know.” he muttered still trying to work it out.

Fainrael sighed. “What are your greatest attributes beyond fighting?”

He didn’t have to think hard about it. “I’m loyal, I know I’m a great friend. I’m intelligent and I will do what it takes to see it done. I also have a great ass.” he flashed him a heated look.

Fainrael snorted at the last comment shaking his head. “That you do.” he agreed. “I see a man who is courageous.” 

“Okay yeah, I get that.” he said, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck as he did. 

"Brave."

“That goes with courageous.” he pointed out.

“Stop interrupting me.” he closed his mouth at the somewhat sharp order. Maybe he was pushing it, but this topic was embarrassing. He put his hands down, one resting on the table near his glass. 

“I see a man who is kind and generous, who loves a good laugh and likes to prank Geralt. I also see a man who when it matters most in this world, gives up his own dignity and pride to ensure others are safe.”

"I get paid for that.” 

"But you do it.” was all he was told. Fainrael reached out and put his hand over Eskel's closed fist resting on the table.

He was silent. Moment of truth, he thought. This is what Fainrael had been observing and in the last two days pushing him towards, and he knew the man would keep doing it until Eskel placed more value in himself. “Yeah I do, I do it because I’m good at it. I do it because I enjoy what I do, and it's all I’ve ever known. I do it because it has to be done and it's my duty. I always said I didn’t care about what others said about me, but it seemed to hurt.” he was silent at that, breathing a little ragged at the depth of emotion he had just felt. Surprise, anger, pride. What a heady mix.

“What did you fight tonight?”

He frowned “A vampire, a monster.”

“You're not a monster Eskel. You are a light, my light and I want you to remember that when you feel like comparing yourself to a mutant freak.”

“You want me to repeat to myself that I am a light in the darkness?" he said with a laugh. It sounded absurd.

But Fainrael looked at him sternly. “Yes, if thats what it takes for you to change your mindset, and when you've changed it and you no longer believe you’re a beast, I will let you do what you want to me. That's a challenge witcher. Do you accept it?”

He knew he couldn't just say yes to get into Fainrael's pants. He wasn’t that type of person. Besides he was pretty sure that Takara would kick his ass clear across the keep if he ever turned out like that.

So could he do what Fainrael was asking of him?

Why couldn't he? He thought. Why couldn't he have the same happiness that Geralt was finding. Didn’t he deserve a slice of happiness?  He looked at those green eyes, the colour of mint and pine, eyes that were fast becoming a reason for him to come back to Novigrad. 

“Yes, yes I can.”

The smile Fainrael gave him took his breath away. Oh boy, he thought. He was in trouble.

That smile held the world, he realised, and it was a world he desperately wanted. It was everything that his soul had been crying out for and he’d been too stupid to realise it.

He took a shuddering breath. “Gods I want you.” he breathed, turning his hand over to grasp Fainrael's that was still resting on his.

“Well then.” purred Fainrael. “Shall we take this to the bed?”

“I was beginning to think you would never ask.” Eskel replied. It was a thing he had noticed with the other man. He always asked, never demanded, but then the moment he had climbed into bed, he was a demanding and controlling lover. He had never thought that that was what he wanted, but he was fast coming to crave Fainrael's type of loving.

“I think we're done with this talk for now, but we will revisit it later.

Damn it, he thought.

Fainrael stood up, tugging Eskel along with him.

“Strip and lie on the bed love.”

He immediately did as he was told, flipping over to watch Fainrael fill the basin with water, and bring it over to the bedside table. He wrung out the towel and with a manner as gentle as possible washed Eskel. He was thorough, very thorough and Eskel blushed when the towel went to places that only he had ever washed before. But like all NIlfgaardians his lover was fastidious when it came to keeping clean, and he had just fought a vampire. So he was still a little sweat stained from that, even with the wash before.

Fainrael took his time, and as he washed he would bend down and kiss an area that had a bruise or a cut. He did it tenderly and with so much love that Eskel was at first flummoxed and then the emotions started. His breath would hitch each time lips touched a bruise. After Fainrael was done with the bath, he stood up, took his own clothes off and then straddled Eskel. Eskel grinned wickedly and reached for Fainrael, but the smile wasn’t returned. His hands were taken away from that glorious muscular chest and put above his head. 

Fainrael said one thing “Keep them there.” then he started kissing Eskel again, starting from the top of the scar on his face, taking it with silk soft lips and where the scar got deeper, more jagged, those lips would move, it didn’t take him long to realise that Fainrael was saying something.  

His lips moving over and over, Eskel strained his ears to their limits and just there, right as Fainrael's lips kissed the scars above his lips he heard him.

He was telling him how precious he was, how special, how wondrous. How he was worthy of everything the world could give him. That it was alright to take back as he had given so much. He blinked back the dust tearing his eyes and Fainrael captured his lips in a kiss as sweet as honey, smooth and decadent, and then he continued.

Eskel lay there barely picking up the words and desperate to hear them. His heart was hammering in his chest his breathing ragged and it wasn’t the desire that was coursing through his veins, although he was feeling that in spades, that was making him feel this way.

He had never felt so loved and wanted in his entire life.

As Fainrael moved lower and lower down his torso he spent as much time as he wanted at each set of scars, then without warning, right when Eskel felt like this was all too much, Fainrael changed the game.  

His firm sword calloused palm gripped Eskel's hard length with enough firmness that Eskel's hips left the bed, thrusting into the hand that held him. He grunted at the sudden touch, his own desire heightened.

Fainrael moved to stretch out beside him, never taking his eyes off Eskel's face as he moved his hand in a rhythm that was as heavenly as it was decadent.

Eskel panted through it, his cock aching in such a good way as Fainrael gave him what he wanted.

He moaned as he started to reach that peak, but he knew that it was going to be short lived and just as he felt like he’d reached the precipice Fainrael moved and stopped it all. His hand tightening at the base of his cock.

Yep, there was the controlling bastard, he thought, as he opened one eye and glared at his lover.

“Not yet love.” he was told.

“You're a pain.” he rumbled back.

“I know you think I am, but it's really for your own good.” he was told.  “But I’m glad you’ve kept your hands where I told you to.” Oh, he’d learned that lesson pretty quick. Fainrael meant it when he said he had to keep his hands there because there meant right there. The last time he’d taken his hands away he’d been tied up in silk ropes in decorative ways and then throughly taken by an ivory phallus, while Fainrael had been very busy with his mouth.

He’d yelled that night.

But today was far more loving than the usual. Then suddenly it hit him. Fainrael wasn’t having sex or fucking him. He was making love to him. 

There _was_ a difference, he realised.

“Fainrael.” he whispered, as his lover was kissing his way down his scars again.

“Hmm?”

"I think I’m falling in love with you.” he said it hesitantly. Not so much unsure of his feelings but he was afraid it was going to be tossed back at him.

Fainrael froze, his mouth inches from Eskel's cock. He pulled back up, his eyes almost blazing in desire.

“Well.” he said his voice deep with emotion. “It's a start my love, and in time it will be an I love you, just as I love you Eskel.”

Once more he was kissed, so lovingly and with a tenderness he had never had from another.  Then as the minutes passed, and Fainrael moved, he took Eskel to heights of passion unheard of in his life. There was the pain of being breached. Fainrael's hard length piercing his body. The breathless intensity of being so slowly taken, repeatedly. Fainrael's eyes never leaving him.

They pierced his soul and told him in no uncertain terms just how wanted and loved he was.

Eskel wasn’t ashamed to admit it but when he felt Fainrael shudder he felt the deepening emotional bond between them. He felt his eyes leak a tear. Fainrael paused and licked it away.

“You feel it too. Oh Eskel, this is the way it was meant to be. I’ve been waiting my entire life for you.” whispered Fainrael in Eskel's ear as he lost the studiously deep momentum. Eskel felt the impact, he felt the way the words drove him higher and higher, and as they moved together as one, holding on to each other, they came apart in the deepest depths of ecstasy that Eskel had ever felt.

 

Chapter 7

 

Fainrael was sleeping as Eskel lay propped up on one arm watching him, and such a sweet repose it was. Fainrael slept on his back, his head turned as if he went to sleep watching Eskel. One hand curled up near his face. He was as relaxed as Eskel had ever seen him and he was a stunningly gorgeous man.

He didn’t think his luck was this good, he thought fondly. Not for this scarred fre- he stopped the thought, his eyes closing. “I am a light, Fainrael's light.” he murmured.

“Damn right you are.” said Fainrael.

He opened his eyes to look down at green eyes of forest light and gave a wry smile. “You're awake.”

Fainrael sat up with a yawn and looked at the window. “What time is it?”

“About 9 bells.” 

"Oh fuck!” his eyes widened. He didn’t think he had heard Fainrael swear before, and the man was out of bed like a shot.

“Whats the matter?”

“I’m late. I have a meeting with the city captain about last night.” Fainrael was dashing about putting his clothes on then starting to put his chainmail on.

“Then I'll come-“ he started to say as he moved to get out of bed. 

“Get out of that bed and I will tie you up, with chains.” Fainrael all but growled the warning.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” He growled back. 

“Write a list of the reagents you need and I’ll have the barracks alchemist harvest them for you.” With that Fainrael leaned in and kissed him soundly. “I’ll be back for lunch.” With that he was out the door leaving Eskel gaping like a fool.

Damned if he was staying in bed he thought, and with that he swung his feet out of bed and stood up. He took stock of his body and the aches and pains that came with a fight like the one he had last night. Nothing unbearable, although his feet still hurt a little. His stomach and hip felt fine.

He wandered over to the office area and sat his naked ass down on the chair. Might as well start his report he thought. The quicker he got it done, all the better.

He filled in the next few hours with report writing, a few exercises that he did softly lying down and getting washed and dressed. Although not in that order.

He also called down for breakfast and was happy to see the full spread when his favourite serving girl delivered it. She was nice, he thought and she smelt good too. He wandered over to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air.

He got the shock of his life when he saw the amount of people gathered in the square before the inn. 

As he looked down at them someone in the crowd spotted him and suddenly he was being cheered. His mouth hit the ground.  

The world had gone mad, he decided as he backed away from the window.

The door opening behind him had him turning to see who it was. Fainrael stood there glaring at him. “I thought I told-“

“Thats not important!” he cried out as he pointed out the window, “What the ever loving fuck is that?”

“A hero’s welcome.” replied Fainrael, as he came up to the window. “I had to walk through it. You’re a legend now Eskel. Apparently 9 feet tall and you breath fire, but you’re their saviour.”

Eskel looked at Fainrael as if he’d lost his mind. “Not one word to Geralt.” He warned with a pointed finger. Knowing what his friend would do if he heard about this.  

Yeah he really didn’t want Geralt to find out. He’d laugh himself sick and then proceed to tease fuck out of him.

Fainrael chuckled. “He won’t hear about it from me” he promised and he shut the window. “Well then, we have two days until you're healed enough to depart. Have any ideas how we're to spend the time?” the gleam in Fainrael's eyes told him his lover had a fair few ideas.

He smiled. “Of course, he said with a purr. “I have something I want to teach you."

“Ohh?” Fainrael was all ears, the heated look deepening.

“Hmm, I’m going to teach you to play Gwent.” he gave him the most seductive smile he could.

“Gwent?”

“Yep, I already ordered you a standard Nilfgaardian deck. Did you know you have your own card?”

Fainrael just stared at him and then sighed, a smile starting at first then he started to laugh. “Alright love, lets play cards. What are the stakes?” he watched as Fainrael took off his chainmail and his mouth watered, he knew what he wanted to do.

“You get to pick the next page in that bloody book of yours.”

The interest in Fainrael's eyes made them shine. “If I lose?”

“You get to teach me how to tie someone up like you did to me that time.”

“You want to learn Nilfgaardian rope play? Okay, that sounds easy enough, shall we begin?”

He grinned, and they sat down. Eskel was good, and Fainrael was a brilliant learner, and as the day continued and the teachings went on the two of them fell into an easy camaraderie that he had only felt with very few people, all of them witchers. In that moment he knew that Fainrael had become more to him than he had ever thought possible.

He really thanked his lucky stars that he had the courage to ask the Emperor's Captain if he wanted a lesson in witcher Kata’s and he was so thankful Fainrael said yes.  It had started this journey which had led to this moment.

The future seemed so much brighter now that he had someone in it. 

 

 


End file.
